The social and economic health of a society depends on transfer or exchange of information from one geographic location to another geographic location. In the modern world, the continuous and uninterrupted flow of information can typically be transferred between different geographic locations, separated from one another by great distances, using electronic based technology solutions such as Internet exchanges, faxes, or voice communications.
Often physical movement or transportation occurs as the information is exchanged. The information is exchanged while connections are switched between a device and different locations along a travel route. The device switches connections from one location to another to prevent loss of the connections or the information being exchanged due to limited communication range or to conserve energy used to send or receive the information.
A switching event occurs each time the device switches a connection. The switching event must maintain continuous and uninterrupted service as one connection to one location is switched or exchanged for a different connection to a different location is made. There is a need for the switching events to occur quickly and sooner as methods of movement, speed of movement, or changes in travel routes improve.
There is a growing need to minimize costs, environmental carbon footprint impacts, or transportation and travel stresses in the world of mobile communications. In view of the ever-increasing social and economic mobile communication needs of the world, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
In view of growing consumer expectations, an improved mobile communication connection system in a timely manner is highly sought after and it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.